another put someone into the game story
by Hikari is my name
Summary: Fithos Vusec wecos vinosec the music bellowed as a women appeared, she grasped a petal in her hand, she let go of the petal and it was a petal no more it was a feather, she pushed her hair back and watched the feather… soon the sky turned dark with clouds


Hi guys! Now let's hear it for a new story! I have been bored so I think I'll write a story where one of my characters goes into the world of FF8 lol okay lets GO!

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own any characters from the FF8 series but I do own any characters I make up

* * *

**Chapter Uno: bad days are followed by worse things**

Crystal Nirva looked up from her desk at school to find that the teacher called her name.

"Crystal something has happened could you please report to the office" Miss. Mika read out from a note that was sent to her class. Crystal nodded then got out of her seat, gathered her things and walked out the door to the office.

On the way to the office she saw her friend Gina Priestion waiting out in the corridor, Gina waved to Crystal, "hey Crystal what are you doing out of class?" She asked.

"The office wanted me for something why?" Crystal Replied, Gina shrugged and walked with Crystal to the office.

"Say Crystal are you doing anything this arvo?" Gina asked looking at her shoes.

"Nope why is there something you wanna do?" Crystal said looking at Gina as they approached the office.

"I have this new game- now I know that you don't like RPG's but I know you like Square's games soo what do you say wanna come over and play it?" Gina said excitedly jumping up and down.

Crystal though for a minute _umm...if its square's game then it must be good... _"Okay I'll come over what time?" Crystal asked leaning on the bench of the office.

"How about 4pm? Then after that we can go get some pop tarts and cook them in the microwave hahaha." Gina laughed then walked back to class only for the bell to ring.

For Crystal the day went slower and by recess she was soo tired that she decided to go to the nearest tree... her favorite resting place. She curled up to the tree and fell asleep. She woke up only four minutes later because the end-of-recess bell. Crystal got up and went to her locker, she then got her stuff out of the locker and then an announcement came on the speaker.

"Students I regret to inform you that for the duration of the building progress the school will be closed you are now to go home and inform your guardians/parents/caregivers" the principal said over the microphone, Crystal sigh and walked out of the hallway. Crystal saw Gina and waved. She ran over to Crystal and jumped up and down.

"Let's go over to my place and play the game" She said, Crystal nodded and they started to walk towards Gina's house.

As soon as they got to the house, they ran up to the room and jumped on the couch. Gina then put disc one of final fantasy eight into the Playstation 2 and waited for the game to appear. Crystal pressed 'new game' and waited for it to start.

_Fithos Vusec wecos vinosec_ the music bellowed as a women appeared, she grasped a petal in her hand, she let go of the petal and it was a petal no more it was a feather, she pushed her hair back and watched the feather… soon the sky turned dark with clouds and a blade with a gun fell down. But before it went on the screen went black Crystal and Gina looked at the screen questioning whether it was going to go on or not.

"I'll reset it" Gina said but when she pressed the reset button the room went black and both Gina and Crystal disappeared from the room.

"Where are we?" Crystal asked as she looked around the room. Gina looked around as well.

"I know where we are but how did we get into the game?" she said as she looked around.

"okay you two are free to go but be careful in the training centre next time ok Gina and crystal?" Doctor Kadowaki said to the two.

"yes doc" they replied. They both walked out of the infirmary and up the stairs to the elevator. They pressed the button and waited.

"I can't believe I'm in a Square game" Crystal squeaked out.

"Yea I know but how do we get out?" Gina replied. The elevator opened and they boarded the elevator to go to their first class.

* * *

Soo how did you like the first chapter? R&R and I'll update any advice would be good

Signing out

Hikari.A


End file.
